Pauline Stahl
thumb|Pauline Stahl, geb. Jentzsch|320px Pauline Stahl, geborene Jentzsch, ist die Protagonistin der 9. Staffel. Sie ist die Enkelin von Erich und Elfriede von Weyersbrunn und kam zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin Coco Conradi an den Fürstenhof, den ursprünglichen Besitz ihrer Vorfahren. Sie ist die Ehefrau von Leonard Stahl und lebt mit diesem, ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Gabriel Stahl und Leonards Halbschwester Mila Stahl in Wien. Liza Tzschirner spielte Pauline Stahl. Auftritte Folgen * Folge 1781 (18.06.2013) bis Folge 2066 (10.09.2014) * Folge 2261 (17.07.2015) bis Folge 2265 (28.07.2015) * Folge 2305 (22.09.2015) als Komparsin * Folge 2747 (16.08.2017) bis Folge 2753 (21.08.2017) Specials * Die schönsten Momente: Pauline und Leonard (13.04.2017) Beziehungen Verwandte *Sebastian von Weyersbrunn †, Vorfahr **Erich von Weyersbrunn †, Großvater **Elfriede von Weyersbrunn †, Großmutter ***Ich ****Gabriel Stahl, Sohn **Friedrich Stahl †, Schwiegervater **Gabrielle Stahl †, Schwiegermutter ***Niklas Stahl, Schwager ***Sophie Stahl †, Schwägerin ***Martin Windgassen, Schwager ***Luisa Wegener, Schwägerin ***Mila Stahl, Schwägerin & Adoptivtochter ***Mara Dietrich †, Schwägerin **Beatrice Stahl †, Schwiegermutter ***Frederik Stahl †, Schwager Freunde * Coco Conradi, beste Freundin * Tina Sigurdson, beste Freundin * Martin Windgassen * Charlotte Saalfeld * André Konopka * Hildegard Sonnbichler * Daniel Brückner * Goran Kalkbrenner * Julia Stahl * Rebecca Newcombe Bekannte * Joseph Dietrich † * Marlene Riedmüller * Sabrina Heinemann † * Lilly Hagendorf * Alexander Saalfeld * Niklas Stahl * Beatrice Stahl † * Rebecca Newcombe * William Newcombe * Tom Sigurdson Liebschaften *Daniel Brückner, Ex-Verlobter *Leonard Stahl, Ehemann Vorbilder * Hildegard Sonnbichler * Alfons Sonnbichler Feinde *Tobias Blume *Patrizia Dietrich † *Chris Brenner † *Ludwig Saalfeld † *Christoph Saalfeld Arbeit * Konditorin am Fürstenhof (seit Anfang Staffel 8 bis Staffel 9) * Ehemalige Anteilseignerin vom Fürstenhof * Konditorin in Wien Geschichte Staffel 8 Die junge Pauline ist eine leidenschaftliche Konditorin, die mit ihrer Freundin Coco Conradi für eine kurze Zeit an den Fürstenhof kommt, um diese zu ihrem Vorstellungsgespräch zur neuen Restaurantleiterin zu begleiten. Bei dieser Gelegnheit möchte sie sich ihren eigentlichen Familienbesitz, den Fürstenhof, mal genauer ansehen, da sie die eigentliche Urahnin ist. Als sie dabei auf den Geschäftsführer Leonard Stahl trifft, in den sie sich sofort verliebt, würde sie am Besten für immer bleiben. Pauline erfährt, dass ihre Konditorei in Dresden Konkurs gemacht hat und versucht eine Stelle am Fürstenhof in der gleichen Position zu erhalten. Leonard bittet ihr zunächst ein Job als Küchenhilfe an. Im Fürstenhof entdeckt Pauline die Liebesbriefe ihrer Großeltern, die sich dort kennengelernt haben. Sie will sofort mehr über ihre Großeltern wissen. Als Joseph Dietrich an den Fürstenhof kommt, bietet sich die Möglichkeit. Joseph kannte nämlich Paulines Großvater. Doch sie ahnt nicht, was für ein Geheimnis Joseph in seinen Herzen verbirgt. Pauline, die sich unsterblich in den Geschäftsführer Leonard verliebt hat, entdeckt ihn mit Patrizia Dietrich im Bett. Leonard, der nichts davon ahnt, will sogar, dass Pauline ihm das tanzen beizubringen, um Patrizia überzeugen zu können. Pauline versucht alles, um in seine Nähe zu gelangen. Patrizia bemerkt, wie sich Pauline an Leonard ranschmeißt. Sie versucht mit allem Mitteln dies zu verhindern. Schließlich werden Pauline und Leonard doch noch ein Liebespaar. Staffel 9 Die Beziehung des Liebespaar verläuft in einem schlechten Licht. Pauline weiß nämlich nicht, dass sie die heimliche Erbin des Fürstenhofs wäre. Nur Leonard wurde von Friedrich in Kenntnis gesetzt. Doch er soll ihr davon nichts erzählen. Pauline erfährt von Friedrich Stahl, dass Leonard an einem Gehirntumor leidet. Pauline, die einen Heiratsantrag von ihrem Liebhaber erhielt, willigt nach dieser geschockten Nachricht sofort ein. Jedoch weißt sie nicht, dass Leonard ihr nur etwas vorspielt, da sie die rechtmäßige Erbin des Fürstenhofs ist und Friedrichs Existenz von ihr abhängt. Am Tag der Hochzeit wird Leonard von seinem schlechten Gewissen so geplagt, dass er ihr doch noch die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. Die traurige Pauline ist entsetzt und trennt sich sofort von ihm. Da Pauline nun erfahren hat, dass sie die rechtmäßige Erbin des Fürstenhofs ist, möchte sie die ganze Wahrheit über ihren Großvater wissen. Friedrich versucht das zu verhindern und bietet Pauline eine Menge Geld, die es ablehnt. Damit Leonard sie gewinnen kann, bietet er ihr sorgar an einen Laden für ihre Cupcakes im alten Salon ihrer Großmutter eröffnen. Pauline ist zwar sehr erfreut, doch eine Beziehung mit ihm kann sie sich noch nicht vorstellen. Pauline erfährt von Patrizia, dass Leonard mit ihr geschlafen hat und nun Vater von Zwillingen wird. Pauline möchte daher keine Beziehung mit ihm eingehen. Doch sie ahnt nicht, dass der tatsächliche Erzeuger Friedrich ist. Pauline hat trotzdemnoch starke Gefühle für Leonard und es kommt immer wieder zu magischen Momente. Bei einer Fahrradpanne trifft sie auf den charmanten Daniel Brückner, der ihr zuvorkommend ist. Beide werden zunächst gute Freunde. Mit der Zeit findet sie heraus, wie sympatisch er eigentlich ist und beide werden daraufhin ein Paar. Als Daniel ein schweren Flugzeugabsturz überlebt, ist Pauline froh Leonard an ihrer Seite zu haben. Doch Leonard beginnt eine Affäre mit Natascha, das Pauline sehr trifft. Pauline konzentriert sich daraufhin nur auf Daniel. Am Fürstenhof lernt sie den Volksmusiker Chris Brenner kennen. Sie erfährt, dass Brenners Frau aufgrund von Daniel Selbstmord beging und dass Daniel sogar mit Chris zusamnen war. Chris hat immer noch Gefühle für Daniel. Jedoch steht Pauline im Weg. Als Chris bemerkt, er habe keine Chance mehr bei Daniel, sperrt er ihn und Pauline in einen verlassenen Haus ein. Pauline und Daniel werden nach ein paar Tagen von Leonard gerettet. Bei einer ausgelassene Partynacht, wacht sie am nächsten Tag gefesselt mit Leonard auf. Sie findet sogar später heraus, dass sie sich mit ihm verheiratet hat, woraufhin sie die Ehe anullieren lassen. Pauline bemerkt, dass sie keine Gefühle mehr für Daniel hat. Sie reist nach Wien. Leonard reist zu ihr und macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag, welchen sie annimmt. Bei einem Spaziergang mit Mila Stahl, wird Pauline von einem Handtaschendieb abgelenkt, woraufhin Mila entführt wird. Sie ahnt jedoch nicht, dass Daniel und Patrizia hinter der Entführung stecken. Als Leonard zu der aufgefordeten Lösegeldübergabe gehen will, versucht Pauline ihm das auszureden, woraufhin sie ihn im Zimmer einsperrt. Irgendwann kommt Pauline zur Vermutung, dass Patrizia die kleine Mila entführt hat. Doch bevor Patrizia sie befreit, müssen sich Pauline und Leonard voneinander trennen. Nach der Befreiung von Mila, können Pauline und Leonard endlich heiraten. Das Brautpaar verabschiedet sich von ihren Freunden und zieht nach Wien. Staffel 10 Pauline und Leonard kamen von Folge 2261 bis Folge 2265 wegen der Hochzeit von Julia und Niklas zurück. Als Patrizia Leonard und Niklas auf der Hochzeit erschießen will, wird sie von Friedrich in Notwehr erschossen. Da Patrizias Schwester Barbara von Heidenberg sich rächen will, nehmen Pauline und Leonard Mila mit nach Wien. Staffel 13 Von Folge 2747 bis Folge 2753 kommen Pauline und Leonard wegen Friedrichs Trauerfeier zurück an den Fürstenhof. Schloss Weyersbrunn Pauline Stahl ist die rechtmäßige Erbin des Schlosses, welches heute der Fürstenhof ist. Friedrich Stahl überschrieb ihr 20% seiner Anteile, als Wiedergutmachung für den Betrug durch Ludwig Saalfeld und Joseph Dietrich, wodurch die Familie Weyersbrunn das Schloss verloren. Letztlich verkaufte sie ihre Anteile wieder. Hintergrundwissen *Pauline und Daniels Lied war "Fly Me to the Moon" von Frank Sinatra *Pauline und Leonards Lied ist "Summer Wine" von Lee Hazlewood und Nancy Sinatra it:Pauline Stahl Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Weibliche Protagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 8 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 9 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 13 Kategorie:Familie von Weyersbrunn Kategorie:Familie Stahl Kategorie:Küchenhilfen Kategorie:Küchenpersonal Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs Kategorie:Besitzer des Fürstenhofs